


【洪晋，Jimmy/鬼眼】好奇害死猫

by JackieEEE



Category: SPL2, 黑社会2
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Punishment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieEEE/pseuds/JackieEEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*洪晋，Jimmy/鬼眼，两对同一世界，洪文刚与Jimmy亲兄弟设定；<br/>*两对HE；<br/>*有下药，有惩戒，当然少不了嘿嘿嘿；<br/>*感谢 @金趴趴不是啪啪啪 以及 @Sodaの地下室 ，没有你们就没有这么污的一篇，靴靴；<br/>*特别感谢@语频频 谢谢你的照片，已裱在床头，开过光的照片，real牛逼；<br/>*不背锅，不撕逼，言语文明，以爱为先；<br/>*无论是喜欢还是批评，烦请在Lofter的评论里留下些什么，谢谢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【洪晋，Jimmy/鬼眼】好奇害死猫

李家源疯了。

 

鬼眼想。他不想吵架，吵起来会像青春剧，很难看。

 

不如直接挥拳头。

 

手腕被攥得生疼；论起蛮力，李家源还是压他一头。比如现在，阵阵钝痛让他想屈起膝盖，直接问候对方腹部。

 

但也只是想想。

 

终于他放开他，一个趔趄，装着仙人球的花盆落下公寓的窗台。仙人球也叫Jimmy，连带盆体，重三公斤，在水泥地上摔得四分五裂。

 

鬼眼的腰靠在窗台上，不去看Jimmy，抱着胳膊，在臂弯里偷偷活动手腕上的痛：昨天在酒店的健身房偶遇高晋，畅快淋漓的打了一场，把Jimmy一个人丢在客房。

 

没有人愿意和鬼眼切磋，一百人的健身房，鬼眼进去，半分钟内只剩他一人。

 

然后看到角落里的高晋。

 

鬼眼认为他在打坐，冥想，或者参禅，反正不会是瑜伽。

 

高晋歪着头看他：

 

“要不要试试？”

 

鬼眼从运动裤的口袋里拿出两颗发夹，把刘海撩上去，固定好。

 

调整呼吸，尽量不要表现出太迫不及待的样子；他承认今天撞大运，但拒绝把自己想象成小粉丝。

 

见招拆招，辗转腾挪。高晋没少给鬼眼喂招，论身手，他俩实则不分伯仲；论其他，鬼眼愿敬高晋三分。

 

闪身之后，一瞬掌风，可惜偏了半寸，高晋胸部直接中招，飞出半米。鬼眼先是一愣，见人不起，赶忙探上两眼。

 

千招会，不如一招熟。

 

脚下无根，心里又想了些别的。鬼眼愣神，被高晋逮了个正着。一个扫腿，出其不意。

 

视角打横，鬼眼也不慌，右手一撑，直接把眼前刚站起来的人带倒。

 

二人侧卧在地上，用腿绞住对方，两条蛇般，都吃着力气。

 

直到同时放开，仰躺在地板上喘粗气。

 

高晋扔给鬼眼一条毛巾，指了指房间尽头的浴室；鬼眼起身，顺手拉起了和自己一样满身大汗的高晋。

 

健身房的热水特别热，蒸汽很快蒸腾起来，喜净的二人立刻走进去，各占一个花洒；水流冲刷得人昏昏欲睡，鬼眼放下额前的头发，在水雾里打了两个哈欠。

 

“下次不要随便放松警惕。”

 

高晋背对着他，说话时的回声从潮湿的墙壁撞回进鬼眼的耳朵。

 

“知道了。”

 

伸手够了半天，才在置物篮里捞出一瓶香波，晃了晃，发现是个空瓶。

 

还没来得及懊恼，一瓶崭新的递了过来。

 

“新买的，还未开封。”

 

道过谢，鬼眼把那香气四溢的膏体抹在头发上，热气把脸熏得通红。他现在浑身散发着和高晋一样的味道，嘴角都要往上扬，赶紧给自己浇了一柱水。

 

高晋留在里面吹头发，鬼眼站在浴室门口和什么人说着话，风筒的声音太大，讲的什么也听不真切。

 

皮鞋踏到水上的声音倒是刺耳，高晋一回头，发现Jimmy正表情微妙的看着他，西装革履的站在浴室，身后站着表情更加微妙的鬼眼。

 

高晋冲来人点了点头，算是打招呼。

 

等到又是一阵充满情绪感的脚步声走远后，高晋终于忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

 

有趣。

 

 

鬼眼搜肠刮肚也无法把李家源和吃味这个词联系起来。

 

“你知不知道，”Jimmy说：“我哥哥睡过他。”

 

现在鬼眼信了，Jimmy在吃味。

 

“啧，我也睡过你。”

 

Jimmy今天穿了一身黑衬衫，扣子系很低，锁骨若隐若现，腰背挺直，从天花板打下的光影把人勾勒成一尊俊美的雕塑。

 

鬼眼这样驳斥他，只瞟了一眼便又扭过头去；他没想到Jimmy会走过来，会吻他。

 

又不是高中生，做什么这样纯情。

 

他吻着鬼眼，那双手温柔的托着他的头，嘴唇轻啄着，略过鬼眼微微颤抖的眼睫。

 

“我讲得没有假。”鬼眼默许Jimmy从后方把他圈进怀里，用手指转着他戴的戒指，小小的金属环冷冷的倒映着灯光。

 

鬼眼印象中的高晋，冰冷、克制，像是独行的狼：狡猾；却对洪文刚有着近乎偏执的忠诚。

 

这样一枚冰冷、闪耀着危险光芒的勋章，怎么可能轻易别在别人身上。

 

他知道，高晋敬洪文刚，如敬神。

 

他又摇摇头，算了，对神有邪念也不是什么新奇的事了。

 

鬼眼靠在Jimmy怀里，觉得有些幻灭。

 

他听到身后的人轻轻笑起来，热气扑打在他脖子上，鬼眼懒得和那人计较，百无聊赖的想要挣开，Jimmy却把他抱得更紧。

 

轻轻在鬼眼耳边讲了几句。

 

耳尖腾起的红实在有趣，Jimmy不经人同意就一口含上去，当然得到一个烦躁的躲闪。

 

“好奇。”

 

你也想看看，对不对。

 

鬼眼不理他。好奇害死猫，他们俩都不是猫。

 

 

装针孔摄像的工人手都在抖，神秘老板提前支付后半生佣金，1后面的0多到他直念阿弥陀佛。好不容易装好，等信号正常，头也不回的逃出洪宅。

 

另一边的Jimmy摇头，搞什么，玩窃听风云哦？

 

墙角一个，天花板一个，可怕，床头也要有。下周二洪文刚从韩国回来，晚上会在家里和高晋吃晚餐。

 

鬼眼一边腹诽大佬实在幼稚，一边帮Jimmy推掉了周二晚上的预约。

 

Jimmy看着鬼眼准备的两大份爆米花，觉得憋笑很辛苦。

 

没办法，第一次看现场直播。

 

Jimmy想要和鬼眼打赌洪文刚睡衣的颜色，他在开玩笑，鬼眼却并无心思，气氛一瞬间变得很怪，前者识趣的大口饮起碳酸饮料。

 

鬼眼躺在Jimmy身上，Jimmy陷进沙发里；彩电有六十寸，每一寸都转播着洪文刚的卧室实况。

 

高晋只穿了一条睡裤，低调的绛红色，转播过来，色彩近乎纯黑。

 

洪文刚靠在床上，他把眼镜摘掉，放在床头灯下；镜头实在高清，就连镜片下折射的光点都看得出形状。

 

起居室里安静到诡异。

 

高晋裸露的后背上有那天和鬼眼较量后留下的淤青，混在几道浅浅的疤里；洪文刚冲他点点头，他就近乎乖顺的爬上床，跪骑在前者的腿上，腰背挺得笔直。

 

近乎乖顺的。

 

鬼眼觉得脸颊发烫，他想移开眼，他坐起来，Jimmy掐他的腰，又去捉他的手。

 

不得不重新窝回人怀里。

 

高晋一只手撑在洪文刚头侧的墙上，开始吻他；那很慢，很虔诚，估计舌尖滑过唇瓣的时候都是小心而黏腻的，仿佛要舔净上面的蜜。

 

开始，洪文刚任高晋吻他，直到他回应般轻吻高晋的耳朵，耳语了些什么；高晋把撑在墙上的手臂撤回，两只手环抱着洪文刚的躯干，整个人挂在他身上。

 

手臂搂着高晋的腰，手指如蛇般伸进睡裤，那布料很薄，薄到能看到手指是如何弯曲，如何开拓，如何动作。

 

幸好只有图像并无声音，鬼眼不安分的动了动。

 

“今晚不做，”Jimmy的声音在耳后响起：“所以最好不要乱动。”

 

被警告的人僵住了。

 

一般都是他来讨价还价，不知现在为何如此被动，他不喜欢。

 

高晋的睡裤被拽下，绛红里藏着丁字裤，包裹着圆润的臀，现在臀瓣紧张着，洪文刚把手指抽出，指尖上是盈盈的体液，也悉数抹在高晋的后面。

 

鬼眼闭上眼。

 

Jimmy吻了他的后颈。一阵酥麻。

 

他拥有的那个人离他那么近，近到能够分享体温，而他们却隔着屏幕窥探着别人的床笫，这么想，心里腾起一股不甘心，胆子也变大。

 

他向后靠得更深，深到大腿缝隙刚好嵌进Jimmy的枪。

 

枪指着他。

 

他动腿，这回没有人警告他，只有电视忽然转换了镜头，画面的跳闪惊了他，一声小小吸气。

 

这回镜头悬在洪文刚卧室的天花板上，俯视着整张床。

 

屏幕里已经是胶着到难舍难分，视野都模糊，他看不清也不想再看了。他和高晋不同，高晋做得到的，他一般能做到；偶尔也有做不到的，高晋也能做到。

 

高晋对情感、对欲望都坦诚，鬼眼就做不到。

 

鬼眼需要秘密，他心里住着机会主义者和胆小鬼；他怕失去，所以总给自己离去的机会，不如意了就把老板炒掉，至少作为爱人，他最后不会死在自己怀里。

 

然后他就可以抱着他的尸体哭。放肆而又大胆的流眼泪。

 

“你可吓到我喽。”

 

Jimmy开腔，鬼眼才发现眼前一片水雾。

 

“干嘛哦，看AV都看到哭。”

 

鬼眼吓了一跳，赶忙佯装一个不小的哈欠，眼泪将眼角沾湿，扬手就要乱抹一气；Jimmy握着遥控器，把电视关掉，又回来握住鬼眼的手。

 

“你真把高晋当偶像追？”Jimmy帮他抹了两下，搭着肩膀，帮人扶正身体。两个人并列坐在沙发上，脚规规矩矩的放在地上，像两个刚刚尝过禁果的年轻人，姿势拘谨又好笑。

 

鬼眼一把推开他，往边上挪了挪。

 

Jimmy看着对方，目光灼灼，并不那么愉快。他附上他的手腕，是前些天倒霉的那一节，红印刚消退，该死。

 

他不吻他，他咬他。

 

咬他扣动扳机的那根手指，指尖的皮肤被刺破，痛感由末梢传达进大脑，犹如被最毒的虫蛰上，疼到发狂。

 

“放开！”他挣开他，四指扫过Jimmy的面颊，一个不那么重的耳光。

 

他似乎被自己的行为吓坏了，猛地回头，定定地看着Jimmy。

 

Jimmy的眼里映着他的表情，他在他眼里，近乎绝望的张了张嘴，什么声音都没有发出来。

 

鬼眼低下眼睫，把嘴唇抿成一条线，重新变得一言不发。

 

手被人捉去，他也不管，径自伸出手指，他预想着接受惩罚，他会任由手指被咬破，流出血来。

 

Jimmy的手握着鬼眼的，轻轻地放回无意中被掴的那边脸。

 

“这样，也算道歉的。”

 

他轻轻地摩挲着他的手，那只手轻轻地抚着他的脸；Jimmy转头，硬挺的鼻梁在鬼眼的手心里呼出热气，左眼皮上染了些红，他把一个吻放进鬼眼的手里。

 

“拿好，原谅你了。”

 

等到衣物都落到地上，口腔里裹进了别人的舌，鬼眼才趁着凌乱给了Jimmy一个拥抱；头挨着头，脸贴着脸，耳边传来的声音都瓮声瓮气的：

 

“谢谢。”

 

Jimmy刚想回答，手机却炸出一串铃声，抬起的头都要吓冷掉。

 

鬼眼放开他，这惹得Jimmy更加不悦。

 

哦，还有最不悦的：

 

来电显示上的那串号码，在此时简直预示着不详。

 

或者厄运。

 

洪文刚发来贺电。

 

铃声还响着，机械又频繁，Jimmy想要开窗将它掷出去，就像之前养过的那盆仙人球。

 

他接通它，懒得开腔。

 

“好看吗？”

 

现在是完全不知如何搭腔，但是脸色足够难看。

 

枪管软下去，气竭般贴在大腿上，太丢脸。

 

“我在同你讲话，”洪文刚的语气里带着冰碴，忽又随着一声假惺惺的叹气结束：“不如这样，派人过来跟阿晋道个歉。”

 

Jimmy简直要把那可怜的电话握到变形。

 

洪文刚话里有话。以他对哥哥的了解，去了就等于送死；他现在只想把那位装摄像的工人找回来，用来填海。

 

 

洪宅里静得失真，这栋房子和他的主人一样，只是静静地存在，就足以诱人说出所有的罪。

 

“就知道只有你一人。”高晋靠在沙发上，伸手示意了一下，鬼眼坐到他对面，桌上的那壶咖啡溢出股股香气。

 

高晋握着壶把，那节手腕的内侧因为用力而鼓起筋脉，上面带着黑色皮革的腕表。

 

轻轻地把斟了咖啡的杯子挪到靠近鬼眼一边。

 

“这么紧张，”他甚至冲鬼眼笑了笑：“今天洪先生不在的，你同我讲清楚，我回去告诉先生，你道歉了，而且很诚恳。”

 

高晋看着他，眼睛里竟然堆满了——温柔？

 

那种暖意扼着鬼眼的喉咙，他除了点头，几乎吐不出一个不字。

 

咖啡杯子里腾着香气，像蛊惑人的咒语。鬼眼轻抿了一口，味道让人上瘾。

 

“尝尝看，洪先生平时特别喜欢这种。”高晋望着窗外，眼神里混杂着鬼眼看不真切的东西，但是并不很陌生：“有时间教给你，或许你家里也会有人喜欢。”

 

鬼眼放下杯子，杯中见底，手掩着，舌尖舔掉嘴角上的残余。

 

洪宅的空调总是暖风开很大。

 

大到让人昏昏欲睡，却从脚底开始窜上一股热，攀着小腿，火蛇一般烧到不可言说的部分；心跳加快，胸口想必已是一片绯红，就要蔓延出脖领，叫人看到。

 

他看到轻巧的咖啡桌被高晋移开很远。

 

现在他俩之间隔得三十公分都不到，太近了，近到人发慌。

 

他知道咖啡里有东西，此时彻底望不见高晋的眼了，想必眼神里都是失望，他曾敬他狡猾有手段，未曾想过施用在自己身上。

 

这也算念念不忘的回响吧。鬼眼自嘲。

 

腰下一软，倏地栽倒在人身上，撞个满怀。

 

高晋挨近他，二人挤坐在一台沙发上；单臂搂着鬼眼，嘴里轻轻唤着他。叫他醒醒，语调却像催他睡着。

 

身下太热了，潮热煎熬着鬼眼，他加紧腿，高晋却把手伸到他腿间狠狠拧上一把，骨节分明的手在黑色的西裤上使着力，恐怖又诱人。

 

舌根发麻，嘴唇也水盈盈的。

 

“我可不敢吻下去，”正说着，食指却在鬼眼的唇上擦了一下，像划亮一根火柴：“我得醒着，还有事要做。”

 

高晋靠在沙发里，寻了个更舒服的姿势，大方的任由鬼眼离自己越来越近。

 

他的手向鬼眼的裤链探去，拉链在他指尖形同虚设。

 

欲望弹出来，头部沾了一点水渍，这也被人一览无余，鬼眼羞得把头埋进高晋颈侧，古龙水的味道刺激得他脸颊也烧起来，几乎要烫到高晋。

 

“帮帮你倒是可以。”

 

濒临崩溃，鬼眼脑子里第一蹦出的句子却是：我可以拒绝吗。

 

神志不清，竟笑出声。

 

惹得高晋都要皱眉：这么高兴。

 

不过，等到欲望真的被人裹全攥在手里，他却再也笑不出；说一不二的心里，羞耻和愧疚扭打成一团，拧成一股诚惶诚恐的绳，捆着他。

 

内裤被退到脚踝，凄凄惨惨的和外裤摞在一起，压出痕迹。

 

高晋的动作很慢，这不禁让鬼眼想起了昨晚的实况转播，对啊，蛇就是这样杀死猎物，用毒，用身体，都是慢慢的，让猎物体验死亡。

 

但他太想要了，大脑皮层传播着寡廉鲜耻的信号，在别人手中求欢，比第一次杀人还难受。他不应流眼泪，脆弱只表现给爱人，显然，高晋快要成仇人。

 

但他此时想求求这个仇人，求他帮他释放。

 

高晋上下动作着，尽量照顾到每一处，给，又不全给，无规律，却一波接着一波不停。

 

甚至连囊袋都要照顾到，施舍了几下不轻不重的揉搓。

 

理智尚存的人应该会逐渐缴械，何况鬼眼的魂魄此刻都不居本尊，完全是副傀儡；很快，白浊弄污高晋的手，后者不紧不慢的把鬼眼的东西物归原主：

 

手指抹上一些，撬开紧扣的贝齿，送到人嘴里；填不进的，又都抹到人脸上。

 

高晋安静的做着这一切，墙上的指示灯由红变绿；他笑笑，哦，现在开始收音了。

 

鬼眼满脸的白浊，都无力气抬起手臂将它们抹净，只顾拉近和高晋的距离，嘴里嘟囔着Jimmy的真名，他只唤后两个字，尾音都带着颤。

 

“高晋，可以了。”

 

熟悉的声音从耳内的联络器中响起，高晋满意的站起身，丢下鬼眼，任由他沿着沙发的靠背倒下去，脸重重地摔进坐垫里。

 

高晋走得急，洪先生在别处等他。联络器被处理掉，留下客人在沙发上无助的磨蹭着自己的欲望。

 

 

Jimmy的跑车发出低吼，闯过了第五盏红灯。

 

他今早摸到床铺另一边早就凉透，心也随之坠入深渊；等到车里的显示屏自动亮起来，他已经把车开到飞快。

 

那屏幕怎也关不掉，他看到熟悉的人和场景。

 

他看到鬼眼。

 

看到高晋。

 

看到他靠着他，他搂着他。

 

看到他帮他释放。

 

看到高晋抬头冲自己的方向笑。

 

Jimmy几乎要把车子底盘踩漏。

 

鬼眼的呻吟声从跑车的音响里溢出来，狭小的车厢里，声音从四面八方敲打着他的理智。

 

他想起后备箱里是藏着几挺进口货的，他现在什么都不介意了，想看那些子弹是怎样穿透哥哥的身体，留下一个一个的血窟窿。

 

他跑进洪宅，跑过此时变得又长又恼人的旋梯，一头冲进那个熟悉的房间。

 

鬼眼躺在那儿，衬衫大开，腰身不停地扭动着，几乎要从沙发上掉下来；刘海被汗水打湿，粘在额头上，身下更是一片狼藉。濡湿的腿间，柱头还冒着前液，沙发上都染了斑斑点点，想必已经释放过几次，人却还是无意识的摩挲着敏感处。

 

他靠近爱人，鬼眼扭动着腰，后庭里那颗跳蛋正工作着。

 

这是高晋留下的，洪文刚吩咐他，不要忘记“照顾”一下客人。

 

顺便“照顾”一下他弟弟的情绪。

 

高晋走时，把那颗跳蛋塞进鬼眼汗湿的手里，后者几乎接拿不住。

 

等到Jimmy赶过来，鬼眼的后穴已经被完全扩张；突然被取出跳蛋，竟还不知足的收缩起来。

 

门忽然在背后关上，紧接着是落锁的声音；一张纸条落下，是洪文刚的字迹：

 

 

剧本已帮你写好，自己参演。

 

 

背面还有P.S.：

 

 

我有录像。上面。

 

 

Jimmy腰间从不习惯别枪，洪文刚了解他弟弟不合时宜的文雅，挑衅般把摄像头设在屋角，现在那卑鄙的东西正闪着绿灯。

 

一下，又一下。

 

像他爱人紊乱的呼吸。

 

“抱歉，”Jimmy一下一下吻着鬼眼的眼角，吸他溢出的泪，却一把被人拽住，磕磕绊绊的啃咬起唇来，牙齿都要崴到。

 

瞬间，Jimmy脑中的什么东西被抛弃，指甲按压着乳首，力道和方向都像是在火上浇油，脚趾蜷曲起来，一阵接着一阵的发软。

 

“给我，”鬼眼似乎早就认出他，嘴上得到的空隙全部用来求欢：“直接进来，我要你。”句子已经破得难以分辨，中间如银线般的嘶声把他们串联在一起，强硬的进入似乎都被粉饰成了情欲的救赎。

 

“他们在看着。”Jimmy陈述，却更像在问他。出门很急，外套都还挂在衣柜里，身上的衬衫被从裤腰里抽出一角，再往上就露出黝黑的皮肤和坚实的肌肉。

 

腿间早就难耐的支起，现正被鬼眼的膝盖按着磨着，气越喘越粗。

 

“那又如何，”诡异的安心感和气恼混在语气里，手指在Jimmy的皮带扣上留下一串指纹：“爽的是你我，与别人无关。”

 

腰间一热，皮带被抽走，丢到沙发下的动作和咬着人耳垂开始舔吻一气呵成，行云流水；Jimmy此刻有些分不清究竟是谁被下了药，内裤禁锢着下体，忍得生疼。

 

鬼眼还想说什么，一下子被Jimmy顶了回去；双手放开已经要殷出血的乳头，将裤子退下，龟头在入口处停驻，把穴口堵得死死的。

 

鬼眼在他身下大喘着气，忽又想起刚刚亲自把跳蛋塞进身体里，现在后庭衔住Jimmy的肉棒竟又开始不知满足的吸缩，脸上重新腾起一阵燥热，抽出腰下的靠垫，将那颗被丢在一边运作的跳蛋挡住。

 

Jimmy看到他的作为，颇明白的没有发表任何言论。他把爱人的臀部抬高，另一只手托着他的腰，一点一点的进入。这回直接免去了手指的开拓试探，前驱直入的快感和被炙热潮湿包裹的感觉让欲望几乎又胀大一圈。

 

屋角的绿色亮点还在闪，Jimmy厌恶地瞪着，把鬼眼护在身后，像是两只被关在铁笼中的困兽。

 

 

说实话，洪文刚忙着自己的事情，对他弟弟做爱的细节一点兴趣都没有。

 

高晋跪在他面前，双手被反绑身后，眼睛遮在眼罩的后面。

 

“啧，弄得浑身臭烘烘的。”

 

洪文刚不喜欢高晋身上有别人的味道，那样预示着很多事情。他会受伤，会被利用，会和别人过于接近。

 

他最不喜欢最后一点，而刚刚高晋在他眼前踩了那条线。

 

即使正是他吩咐去这样做的。

 

洪文刚抚摸着他的头，像在安慰一条惊慌失措的小兽；手指穿过乌黑的发丝，忽然用力，那张英俊的脸挨上了洪文刚的阴茎。

 

一根粗长挺立的肉棒打在高晋脸上，而后被顺从的含进嘴里，舌尖上的唾液和柱头的前液混在一起，把高晋的口腔搅得湿润，水声连连。

 

洪文刚坐在椅子上，穿过头发的手，下移到高晋后颈，现在正掐着那一小块皮肤，令他随着他喜欢的节奏吞吐着。

 

洪文刚占有着高晋的嘴，从各角度，各个位置；吞咽和含咬很快让下巴发酸，津液也顺着嘴角流出来，柱头的形状时不时隔着高晋脸颊的皮肉突出一块，又忽地深深挺入，引得喉头一股暧昧的腥。

 

洪文刚看不见高晋的眼睛，这很危险，容易让人失了分寸。

 

一股精液射了高晋满口，几滴滴到地板上，阴茎抽出，并不急着有其他动作，而是顶着那张嘴，柱头的前液给两片唇抹上耐人寻味的蜜；高晋不敢张口，嘴里的东西只得悉数咽下，腥臊呛得他跪伏在地上，连连干呕。

 

“看来你不喜欢这样，”那双手和语调同时变得温柔，这要比严厉的呵斥叫人畏惧：“不如换种方式，讲讲道理。”

 

双膝长时间跪着，腋下被人架着，脚掌早就没了力气，任由洪文刚把他的躯体放倒在大腿上；好不容易得空站直的膝盖，此时又重新弯曲跪伏着，神经末梢传来隐隐的钻心的痛。

 

此时的高晋，意识到自己正以孩童般的姿势，趴在洪文刚腿上；他能想象到接下来要发生什么，惊惧和不安让他改跪为坐，想要嗫嚅出几句讨饶的话。

 

“我有让你坐下吗？”

 

紧接着，下体与空气接触的感觉让他下意识地抱紧洪文刚的腿。

 

 

 

镜头的一边。

 

鬼眼从痛感中抽丝剥茧的寻出欢愉，感受着身体被打开，欲望被填满的感觉。

 

天花板上是一盏灯，此时没有Jimmy眼里的欲望闪亮。

 

“过来。”Jimmy闻言轻轻低下身子，鼻尖触碰着鼻尖，一只手帮他把额前的头发拨开，在眼睑上落下如星辰般的吻。身体里的动作还未停下，只靠体液的润滑是完全不够的；很快，疼痛就会统治所有的触感，体内的一小点却在此时刚刚尝到甜头。

 

鬼眼迎合着欲望，蜷起腿，轻夹在Jimmy的侧腰，脚踝在后者臀瓣上划着圈，像溺水的人，无助而又有求必应。Jimmy停下吻，整根退出，又全部没入，深浅不一的，从各个角度撩拨着鬼眼的敏感点。

 

他似乎禁不住这样的馈赠，声音一次一次的高起来，断断续续，抽抽噎噎的喊着Jimmy的名字，干柴烈火，火上浇油，星火可以燎原。

 

Jimmy的腰上下挺动着，每一个字都讲得很近，很柔软，酥酥麻麻的灌进鬼眼的耳朵，听得身下人的叫声都变得扭捏，浓情蜜意的话说得很少，突然倒出这么多，本来就荡漾着的爱意都要顺着眼泪溢出来。

 

鬼眼支支吾吾地答着，和Jimmy十指紧扣，之前的气势也被消磨了一半，顺遂的在爱人身下享受得来不易的安逸。

 

他们交换一个吻，Jimmy找出几个靠垫让鬼眼抱在怀里，又把人翻过身来，轻轻按揉着爱人的腰。

 

 

而另一边，一个极具惩罚性质的掌掴落到高晋的臀瓣上。

 

还未来得及忍受这份突如其来的惩罚，右侧的臀瓣也被好一顿照顾，痛感马上火烧火燎的烧遍了全身。

 

一种陌生的感觉幽灵般从高晋心里冒出来。

 

在被羞辱的快感和服从洪文刚的意志中摸索了半天，他突然意识到这种感觉叫做委屈。

 

是的，他现在委屈极了。

 

他按照洪先生的吩咐做了一切，到头来却得到了这样的惩戒。

 

持续的掌掴换来的却是长久的沉默，这让善于察人内心的洪文刚意识到事情的走向有些偏离；这什么都改变不了，反而会让洪文刚染上新一层的不悦。

 

停了片刻，后穴就毫无征兆的被塞入一挺又硬又冷的东西，高晋瞬间失去矜持，尖叫出声，随后而来的是恼人的震动和接二连三的拍打。

 

后穴被按摩棒操干得生疼，臀瓣也不得安宁的遭起罪来，双重的夹击下，高晋发现自己竟可耻的硬了，阴茎正直愣愣的抵着洪文刚的大腿，想象着洪先生应该已经知道了，便更加难过，眼底一片潮湿，泪就从皮革质的眼罩后面流出来。

 

耳后一阵窸窣，绳子被人解开，眼罩掉到地上。

 

忽然的光亮刺激出更多泪水，现在已完全模糊了视野，后庭的开扩一直都在持续，高晋低着头，不敢有任何除颤抖以外的动作。

 

“抬起头来。”

 

洪文刚叫他抬起头，下巴就被捏住，他不得不顺从的看着洪先生；他在推他，似乎是要把他推离这场酷刑，未曾想高晋跪坐下来，按摩棒被拄在地上，向更深更私密的地方侵略而去；脚跟触到被打肿的臀瓣，又疼又痒。

 

“哭出来，哭出来会舒服些。”

 

他现在无论如何也不会舒服，但他只能听从洪先生的吩咐，小小的啜泣声回响在房间里，这明显并不能取悦谁，洪文刚没有说话，只是用脚踩着高晋的欲望，轻轻地施加压力，那根脆弱的阴茎顶着洪文刚的脚掌，欲望被恶意的按低柱头。

 

“大声些，”洪文刚抹开高晋脸颊上的泪，甚至弯起指节，近乎温柔的用手帕开始了擦拭：“这是你最后请求原谅的机会。”

 

高晋享受着这违和的爱抚，他感觉后穴都要被弄坏，按摩棒逐渐加大档位，操控器正捏在洪文刚手里，被归还了视觉的第一眼，他就看到了，但一个犯了错的人是没有权利提出质疑的。

 

高晋咬着唇，呜呜嘤嘤的呻吟溢出，后面的按摩棒又被加大一档，高晋终于不再隐忍，哭喊声喷涌而出，洪文刚放开他，甚至推搡他；本就摇摇欲坠的身体轰然倒塌一样歪在一边，伏在地板上，抽泣颤抖。

 

他把洪文刚当做神明敬仰，而他的神从未这样羞辱过他。

 

他吃过苦中苦，年轻时受过来自外人的折磨摧残，那些手段比按摩棒和眼罩更令人恐惧，比掌掴和辱骂更遭人记恨，但那些都未曾动摇过高晋丝毫。

 

但今天，他被洪文刚搞到崩溃。

 

他觉得洪文刚走近他，抽出身后的按摩棒，空虚感让他的腰抽搐了一下，很快又被人按住；他不敢再乱动，认命般等着挨下一顿打。

 

眼泪流进地毯的纤维里，头痛欲裂，他根本没有力气去再应答洪文刚的轻唤，只是像被抽了骨头一样，倒在那里，流干所有液体，发泄他所有的不甘。

 

依稀间，他似乎被人抱起，最后的意识停在了柔软的床上，又或许是一个人的怀中，不过这都不再重要了。

 

 

周六。

 

洪宅的会客厅里，鬼眼似乎对手中的杯子产生了敌意，任凭里面的饮料凉了又热，热了又凉。

 

Jimmy看出他的问题，轻轻抿了一口杯中的茶，放下后往鬼眼的方向推了推，后者自然而然的捧起杯子，小口的嘬饮起来。

 

“两年，不能再多了。”洪文刚直直望进Jimmy的眼睛里，语气中全部都是毋庸置疑的强硬，听起来一点都不像在谈判，而是在威胁什么。

 

“你搭今天下午的航班，立刻走掉。”似乎是再没什么商量，话里的意思再明白不过，恨不得屋外停一架飞机，把房子的主人打包带走。

 

双方在茶与咖啡中达成共识，花园里的树被风吹得微微摇晃，野猫吓跑几只扰它清梦的麻雀。

 

Jimmy和鬼眼坐上车，超跑的马达声刚刚消失，洪文刚就从西装内袋里抽出电话，吩咐里面的人将机票改签。

 

放下电话，重新给高晋的杯里续上饮料，而他正看着他，一言不发。

 

“做什么，当真要听那两个小鬼的安排？”高晋闻言，眼中闪过一丝小小的失落；洪文刚看在眼里，微微一笑，顺手就轻拍了人的臀部。

 

这引来小小的吃痛声。

 

“没想假戏真做，谁让你离他那么近，”洪文刚靠近他，近到嘴唇都贴到脸颊上：“我只是觉得好难过。”

 

高晋低着头，心不在焉的咕哝着类似‘结果是我更难过’的话。

 

机票改签，下周直飞泰国，长达两年的任期又要开始；这回不同，洪先生要跟着高晋一起离开，把香港这边的事宜全部交给Jimmy，算是一种和解。

 

 

车里，鬼眼望着窗外想着事情，Jimmy刚好接完一通电话。

 

“他们果然不会那么快走。”拐了一个弯，鬼眼靠近Jimmy几分。

 

“是啊，本来就知啊。”一提到高晋他们，鬼眼不同以往的敬畏，话语里竟掺了几分揶揄，这倒是让Jimmy大感意外。

 

“本来就知？”

 

鬼眼坐正，等到一个红灯，轻轻伏在Jimmy身边：

 

“你以为他为何看起来高了些？”Jimmy倒是从未注意过高晋的身高有任何变化，表情微妙的看着他。

 

鬼眼拍拍身下的座椅：“你哥哥给人家打得太重，椅子上不知加了多少垫子。”

 

Jimmy回给鬼眼了然的一笑，原来如此，那的确是得等一下再动身。

 

“所以说，还是我比较温柔。”

 

鬼眼撇撇嘴：“快点回家喽，大佬。”

 

——END——


End file.
